


【海赫】在傍晚亵渎神明才是正经事

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: 一个套路老婆的海哥。一个反套路老公的你盒。海老师抱着吉他唱的那几句是他的单曲《harmony》，请多多关心w
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【海赫】在傍晚亵渎神明才是正经事

李赫宰到了宿舍，照常先清理水槽里堆积如山的碗盘，蓄水的空档掏出手机放流行乐，边听边跟着摇头晃脑。昨天圭贤开了一罐他自制的牛肉酱，加了一些奶，汤汁浓稠，放置了一个晚上，更加难清洗。李赫宰捏着海绵布机械地擦着碟子边缘，洗得无聊，思绪飘到别处，开始思考怎么消化新专辑的概念。  
一对晒成麦色的小臂冷不丁圈到李赫宰腰上，他还没从节目录制里缓过来，身在周围摆着八九台摄像机的错觉中，打了个激灵。手里的小型烧水锅掉进水池，扑通一声，往周围溅了一圈水滴。他忙捞起来，眉毛皱在一起，小声嘟囔：还好是铁做的。  
收拾好流理台，李赫宰正要转身斥责罪魁祸首，那个人箍紧手臂，刚才就一直抱着他，他专心洗碗，没心思顾及。这一扭，那个人趁机把他抱得更紧，直往流理台上怼。李赫宰被压得弯下腰去，重心不稳，只好扶着台子边缘。  
"喂，李东海……"李赫宰手足无措的时候只会叫这几个字。  
来人不予回应，摁住李赫宰的腰，像用珠针固定标本。他摸了摸他的屁股，大概摸清位置，不打招呼就贴上去，用自己的裆部抵住对方的屁股摩擦。上上下下，慢慢地，但重重地。他穿了一条运动短裤，设计得很薄，虽然设计师的本意并不是为了更轻易地体现他的性器有多热多硬。  
"李东海，至少换个地方吧。"李赫宰咽了咽口水，憋出一句哀求。  
身上所有的力道一下子松开，李东海轻轻拍了一下李赫宰的脑袋：“想什么呢李赫宰。整蛊啊，这是整蛊。”  
李赫宰忽然耳根发烫，埋下脑袋去跟那双粉色胶皮手套较劲，一会儿戴上，一会儿脱下来，一会儿又翻来翻去，观察一些不存在的细节。他咬牙切齿，因为害羞，像蚊虫叫：“是哦，已经进化成天才综艺人了，李东海，sense百分百。”  
李东海像十多岁的高中生，精力和自尊心永远都用不完。他装模作样地拍拍李赫宰的背：“别那么小心眼，我给你带了吃的。就前段时间你说想吃的肠糕，收费区才有的那个。”  
李赫宰疑惑地哦了一声，拆开口袋，捏起一串，刚要咬一口，抬眼看了看李东海。那个人忙不迭把目光移到其他地方。  
李赫宰笑着问：“顺路才买的？”  
李东海的嘴唇还是老样子，抿成薄薄的一条线，没有平时那么有侵略性，看着又乖又无辜，像第一天被领进教室的小朋友：“顺路才买的。”  
当然不是，今天本来不想出门，那个收费站离清潭洞那么远。  
“好吃吗？”李东海揣在裤子口袋里的手捏了把汗。  
李赫宰忍不住笑，这种东西本来就图个气氛，就是要现场吃才好，味道反而一点也不重要。他任自己笑得那么夸张，露出一小截牙龈，但就是不出声，接着拿起肠糕串，在嘴边一拉，不客气地咬了一大口，脸颊都鼓起来，本能地用手挡了一下。他口腔里塞满了东西，又要卖力咀嚼，这家酱料放得太重，吃不出香肠和年糕本身的味道，他还是模糊不清地说了一句玛西达。  
李东海转过身去，不知为何开始翻箱倒柜，脸上堆满了笑容。

李赫宰坐在床上整理衣服，前段时间梅雨季，衣帽间通风不好，放了竹炭包也没用。他特地买的十多套衣服因为上半年大部分行程被迫取消，只能挂在房间里，时间一久都有点变味儿，干脆全都翻出来洗一遍。  
李东海面对着他，坐在地上把玩他的木吉他。  
"你多久没弹了？弦松了都不知道。"李东海低下头给吉他弦调松紧，一脸认真，不自觉变成高低眉，"没有一根调是准的。"  
李赫宰停下手里的动作，盯着墙边的男人，愣了一会儿，发自真心地夸了一句："你小子挺帅的嘛。"  
李东海没料到他的回应，咧嘴笑了一下，朝他俏皮地wink。得意地拨了拨弦，望着李赫宰的眼睛，唱了几句词试音：天上的父神，成为我永远的救赎。   
"现在准了。对了李赫宰，你洗碗的时候为什么不听harmony。"李东海把吉他放回原处，噘嘴嗔怪道。  
李赫宰被他看得不好意思，同一件衣服反复叠来叠去。"播放器shuffle的，又不能怪我。"  
一条年糕被递到嘴边，李赫宰担心酱汁滴到床上，连忙吃进嘴。  
李东海呼噜他蓬松的头发："我们不是教会的好伙伴吗，平时你也要听呀。"  
这有什么联系。李赫宰正纳闷，那个人又喂了一根小香肠，他没注意看，含进嘴里舔了一口才发现是沾了酱的手指。  
李东海得逞地笑，等着对方发怒，猛地站起来敲他的脑袋。但李赫宰异常温顺，只是探出牙齿轻轻咬了一下他的食指，见他怔住了，放开手里的衣服，双手向后撑着床单，像平时给他口交一样细细舔弄着。李赫宰学着av女优的样子，一脸渴望地撩拨着对方，杏仁一样的眼睛水波荡漾，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地哼哼。  
李东海小腹一热，短裤支棱起来，显然被舔勃起了。  
李赫宰还没来得及嘲笑他，立马被压在床上动弹不得，李东海的舌头在他嘴里侵略，吻得他喘不过气，手伸进衣摆在他的腰间揉搓，他觉得痛，但手腕被对方牢牢抓着，没有反抗的余地。  
李东海总归是贴心的，怕压坏衣服，一用力就把李赫宰捞起来，李赫宰忽然身体悬空，没有支撑点，只能挂在对方身上，双腿缠着他的腰，缠得紧，能感受到他的性器顶着自己。一边勾着他的脖子，亲得难舍难分。  
李东海清楚他的家具摆放，舔着他的口腔，还能熟门熟路地走到柜子前。打开最底下那层，果然是套子和润滑。  
"你这习惯。你都搬出我们小区了，怎么还想着要做啊。"李东海挑眉问他。  
"那别做了，用手射出来。"李赫宰反挑衅道，作势要从他身上下来。  
李东海当听不见，把他放倒在那个别有风情的印第安小帐篷里，摁住腰不让他走。  
李赫宰报复性地去咬他的斜方肌，当草食动物当久了，又狠不下心真的咬，只能拿牙齿磨几下，像只纸老虎。  
他这一来，李东海硬得更厉害了，把他翻了个面，睡裤都没完全脱掉，挂在大腿根部，扒开他的臀缝，往穴口摁了摁，算是安抚，急急忙忙就塞了几根手指进去，毫不含糊地抽插起来。  
李赫宰腰一软，只能瘫在垫子上任人宰割。太久没做，身体尤为敏感，只是被喂了手指而已，那男人稍微一发力，他的屁股就跟着抽动。他把脸埋在软垫里，咬紧牙关，自尊心作祟，尽量不叫出来。李东海的手刚一抽出去，他像想起什么，突然扭过去说："别用套子，最近宿舍的垃圾篓都是经纪人负责清理，没地方扔。"这一张口，所有呻吟都漏出来，他憋不住，说话都带着泣音，过长的刘海半遮住眼睛，显得异常色情。  
李东海趴下去啃李赫宰的肩膀，"你让我用我还不用呢。"他紧密地贴着对方的皮肤，把阴/茎从裤子里解放出来，嵌在对方的臀缝里，动物发情一样摆着腰，身下人越来越粗重的喘息邀请着他，他于是服从地捅了进去。  
李赫宰吃不消，伸手抓住垫子，指尖都泛白。但他又兴奋，像一只被解绑的气球，呜咽声低低细细，因为后方一直被填满而又绵长。  
太阳已经沉到地平线下，夜晚如约来临。房间没有开灯，缺乏光线，每样东西都只能看清大概的轮廓。就算是闭着眼也不耽误李东海在李赫宰身体里探索，但他恶趣味地打开挂在帐篷上的小彩灯。  
李东海扶着李赫宰的腰，把他翻来面向自己。性器在肉穴里碾了一圈，不小心顶到敏感点，那个人又一直在撞击，李赫宰小腿都有些抽搐，失魂落魄地叫了一声。  
灯光在李赫宰脸上流动，教堂里的彩色琉璃也是将光切割成这样。李东海动情地看着他，他失去行动力，躺在地上任凭自己操弄。多平易近人的神明，多无私的神明，他为了自己都甘愿当这样一个放浪的娼妓。  
李东海想百分百地占有他。他想了想，让对方保持完整是不行的，要让他破碎。于是李东海卯足力在李赫宰体内冲撞，他把李赫宰的腿开成m字，摁住他的耻骨一下又一下地顶。李赫宰的胸口剧烈起伏，全身都冒出一层汗，皮肤已然泛着粉色，他的性器颤颤巍巍的，因为被操得过于舒服，不断分泌出前液。他早就失去意识了，自尊心像掉在水泥地上的玻璃，碎得看不出原样，随着李东海摆弄的频率高高低低浪叫着。  
远处传来关门的声音，李东海还保持着敏锐，迅速把手塞进李赫宰嘴里，两根手指夹住舌头，喉腔传出的震动消解在他手上，只有又闷又小的咿呀声。  
"哥，我买了参鸡汤，哥要吃吗？"曺圭贤的声音在门外响起。  
"在讨论concept，别吵。"李东海冷静地回。他听到门外的人走远了。  
李东海不缺坏心眼，宿舍回了人也没减轻力度，还算准了李赫宰的G点，朝那点拼命耸动。李赫宰受不了刺激，内壁绞紧，屁股不断淌着水，他迷迷糊糊地流着泪，想回击也没有力气，牙齿都软得像棉花。  
李东海也很久没做了，丧失了不少耐力，一个深插就被裹得射出来。射完以后软绵绵地倒在李赫宰身上，有一下没一下地吻着他的肉脸颊。  
李赫宰被插得狠了，射精都断断续续的，身体抽动一次才能射出来一点，还忍不住抽噎，这时神志已经恢复大半，灯光昏暗他也不敢看李东海，只能把脸埋在他的颈窝里。


End file.
